plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Wall-nut Bowling
Wall-nut Bowling is the second mini-game, unlocked in most versions during Adventure Mode level 3-2 when one of the Zombies drops the present. On the iPod Touch and iPhone version, it is available in Quick Play upon the completion of Adventure Mode for the first time; the iPad version similarly adds it to the mini-games screen after 5-10. The mini-game closely resembles level 1-5, where it was introduced, but features a larger range of zombies such as the Buckethead Zombie, the Pole Vaulting Zombie, and the Newspaper Zombie. However, when the player plays Adventure Mode again, it's the same. Overview In Wall-nut Bowling, the player uses Wall-nuts to attack Zombies by putting it behind the red line and sending it towards zombies. When a Wall-nut hits a zombie, it will roll away at an angle, possibly hitting more zombies. Occasionally, the conveyor belt will bring Explode-o-nuts, red Wall-nuts which will explode with the range of a Cherry Bomb when it hits a zombie. For every ricochet, the player gets more coins: one Silver Coin on the second, two on the third, three on the fourth, and a Gold Coin on the fifth and up. Icons Bowling iOS.png|iPad Icon Bowling PC.png|PC Icon Bowling ios.png|iOS Icon Bowling DS.png|DS Icon Plants *Wall-nut *Explode-o-nut Strategy While it is slightly luck-based, it is rather easy, provided the player has at least one Lawn Mower left at the final wave (zombies tend to come in rows with Lawn Mowers). Also, Explode-o-nuts are very helpful for clumps of zombies. For each zombie's health, see below. If it is the final wave and the player still has most of his or her Lawn Mower, he or she should focus on the lawn mower-less lanes and let the other zombies get hit by the mowers. Zombies *Zombie - One hit *Flag Zombie - One hit *Newspaper Zombie - Two hits, one to destroy the newspaper, speeds up after newspaper is destroyed *Conehead Zombie - Two hits, one to destroy the cone *Pole Vaulting Zombie - One hit, after jumping one approaching Wall-nut *Buckethead Zombie - Three hits, two to destroy the bucket. *Football Zombie - Four hits, only in iPod Touch glitch. *Zombie Yeti* - One hit, although still leaves the screen if not killed. The * means if the player had already encountered it. Gallery 309557 284468194903494 100000209483337 1413289 6877984 n.jpg|Wall-nut Bowling with all Explode-o-nuts in the conveyor belt. wallnutbowling1.png|Wall-nut Bowling with 4 zombies and 2 Wall-nuts Wall-nutBowlingDS.png|Wall-nut Bowling in the DS version Wall-nut Bowling.JPG|By Someone456 Zombie_Yeti_Wall-nut_Bowling.jpg|A Zombie Yeti in Wall-nut Bowling Trivia *The player can plant multiple Wall-nuts in the iPad and Xbox Live Arcade versions of Plants vs. Zombies. *In the Suburban Almanac Entry, the Wall-nut rolls just like in-game. *If a Pole Vaulting Zombie crosses the red line and the player puts a Wall-nut right in front of it, it will not attempt to vault the Wall-nut. *This Wall-nut Bowling Mini-game does not appear in Android version, but it's original version in Adventure Mode is playable through Quick Play. *This and Wall-nut Bowling 2 are the only Mini-games where a defensive plant is used offensively. *If the player opens the Suburban Almanac and selects the Wall-nut, it will be rolling in place. This also happens in the other versions of Wall-nut Bowling, Wall-nut Bowling 2 and Co-op Bowling. *Though many people say that the Wall-nuts bounce in random directions, this is somewhat incorrect. When a Wall-nut is thrown on the first row, it will always go downward. When a Wall-nut is thrown in the second row, it has 75 percent chance to bounce downwards while 25 percent chance to bounce upwards. In the fourth row, it has 75 percent chance to bounce upwards and 25 percent chance to bounce downwards. In the middle, it's completely random with 50-50 chance to bounce in either direction. In the fifth row, the Wall-nut always goes upward. However, this chance is random, and, as such, the player cannot always make it go the way he or she wants it to. *There are four versions of Wall-nut Bowling: The one on level 1-5 on the first Adventure Mode playthrough (easy), the second Mini-game (medium), Wall-nut Bowling 2 (hard), and Co-op Bowling (very hard). See Also *Explode-o-nut *Roll Some Heads Category:Mini-games Category:Day Minigame Category:Day Category:IPad Mini-games Category:Nintendo DS Mini-games Category:PC Mini-games Category:Xbox Live Arcade Mini-games Category:Conveyor-Belt Levels Category:IPhone Mini-games Category:Adventure Mode Category:Mini-games with 2 flags Category:Nintendo DSIWare Mini-games Category:PlayStation 3 Mini-games